


DOGS AND ADDICTION

by urlocalgay



Category: just dogs idk bro
Genre: Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, also dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalgay/pseuds/urlocalgay
Summary: ALOTA DOGS AND FLUFFY GOTS AN ADDICTION AND SUDDENLY METHANY GOTS A PLAN
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosty_babie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_babie/gifts).



Enjoy this crack story we put our harts into this "Yeah, I'm not correcting that" -ghosty "I'm sorry" -gay

Ghosty_babie is also the co creator just this thingy is being a lil bitch and not letting me be a co creator but i am don't worry- Ghosty


	2. we must talk business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brkbxnsjihbxssjxbnkxjhz methany bitchessssszczxz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Methany has arrived

We need more dog bones in the break room sir, fluffy is eating them all. Goddamnit fluffy, I think we should degrade him and take away his promotion.  
(all the dogs start borking for no one knows if they should agree or not.) I used to get my pitbulls those big ass bones, bigger than that one. What if we make one of the other dogs watch over fluffy while he works? ( the dogs all bork in unison as they all agree with this idea) ok who would like to volunteer? ( the dogs don’t bork they all look down at their paws) *sigh* fine, I will. Guys why wasn’t I invited to this meeting? (says fluffy) (all dogs look at eachother) *sigh* fluffy, we have come to a decision about your bone eating addiction. We just wanna help buddy. I’ll be looking after you from now on. I-i don’t have an addiction. (sad puppy dog eyes.) I'm really sorry fluffy, you’re in denial. As your boss and friend, I just want the best for you and the company. ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS THE COMPANY. (the dog runs out of the room and to the play room to play with squeak toys.) FLUFFY WAIT! (dog runs after fluffy) RECARDO UR IN CHARGE TILL I GET BACC. (recardo solutes and borks) All the dogs start quietly borking to each other maybe there gossiping or they might just be borking. “Fluffy!” he catches his breath as he sits obediently next to the addicted doge. Fluffy sees him there and gets ready to run but with his trusty squeak toy...he loves that thing more than his own pups. THEN METHANY THE DOG STEALER BREAKS IN AND STEALS FLUFFY. “SAVE ME”.


	3. recardo cant stop borking his fucking stupid dog head off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bjksidfbqnksdcjhb *owl noises*

“OH SHIT MAN FLUFFYYYYYYYY!!” The dog sprinted after methany as fast as he could and was able to catch up with methany’s weird crack van...he could smell the meth through the window. *play cool like mystry but cool music while dis shiz happens like x-file shiz*. (lmao) The strong doggo goes and bites METHANY’S leg while she tries shoving fluffy in the back of the van. “FLUFFY RUN!” Fluffy sprints out of the van and tries to make his way back to the office and tell the others to call the doggo po po.

Fluffy finally makes it back to the office. Recardo borks with concern. “Ruff ruff, Fluffy? What are you doing here?? Where's the boss?” Fluffy huffs as he is out of breath. *play some dramatic ass music like kdrama music for this part idk bro just its gonna be dramatic*....Methany got him while he was trying to save me….we need to call the doggo po po before it's too late though. Recardo barks with fury. CAROL GO GET US OUR PHONE. (carol barks with enthusiasm) carol leaves the room. God I always hated carol, after someone said that all the dogs started borking vevry loud and agreeing that carol honestly sucks. (lmao) Carol trots in and gives recardo the phone. Recardo dials 9-11 furiously. “OUR DOG FREN HAS BEEN DOG NAPPED” The dog on the other line borks softly and tries to calm him down. It fails miserably. Recardo is dragged from the phone so that the other dogs can calm him down.


	4. How tf we came up with this (not part of story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case you're wondering

So this actually started out on some slides that our friend made and shared with a bunch of other friends, so we were all putting stupid shit on the slides like memes and fandom junk and lampshades. then ghosty_babie put some dogs on one slide where it looked like they worked in an office and we just started typing in the notes part of the slide about it and basically made dogs and addiction without realizing it, then we copy and pasted it all onto a doc and continued to write on it whenever, now I'm putting it here :~P  
and the part ab fluffy having an addiction to bones comes from a picture of a small dog with a huge ass bone (where I said I used to get my pit bulls those big ass bones lol) So yeah, now this exists and I apologize  
  



	5. Chapter 5

In the background you can just hear Recardo barking and howling like his owner left to just go get the mail. Then he became angry as if he saw the mail man. His mood escalated quickly as he began to rip his dog bed to shreds. He couldn't contain his emotions. Carol took the phone from recardo's paws hastily. “Bork bork, he was outside, yes, and a white van, no, VAN, yes. It pulled up and an old friend- mind you, I said OLD, she looks terrible, I think she needs to get her claws done-” or maybe Carol should just be fired...she never was good at her job anyway The other dog, Recardo's assistant, His name is Edwardo, took the phone from carol and borked in her face to get tf out of the office before he rips her tail off and shoves it down her stoopid muzzle( DAMn this turned violent). (thats why there’s an archive warning) He gave the details of the meth van and thank the doggods that fluffy got the license plate number. Fluffy began pacing frantically, worrying for his boss, Possibly the last time he would get to see his boss was because he wanted to help fluffy. He should've just listened. *dramatic music*. They end the 911 call, there is nothing else they can do. Fluffy goes into the break room to find some DOG BONES. He doesn’t care anymore, his life was just a waste anyways, he got his best friend dognapped. Recardo settled down from his hissy fit and sees fluffy chewing his bones. “FLUFFY WHAT THE BORK ARE YOU DOING?!” fluffy freezes. “...none of your business….”

*DRAMATIC ANGRY KDRAMA MUSIC PLAYS BC KDRAMA’S ALWAYS HAVE THE BEST DRAMA MUSIC IDK WHY* Recardo snarls at fluffy. “This is my goddamn business, and I'd like to save it, but I can't do that when the BEST WORKER IS HIGH OFF HIS ASS” Fluffy's eyes widen. “...You don’t own the business...he just left you in charge...all you guys think is just the business...WHAT ABOUT HIM ReCaRdO.” Recardo looks as if he’s going to fire back, then his face falls into a smirk. “Huh, I guess I should have to get rid of you too, can't be too hard I'm sure. All I have to do is blame it on your addiction, accidental suicide perhaps… I don't give a barking shit about him Why do you think I called methany? I was originally trying to poison him, guess that didn't work. I just want his money, the business. And I'll be the most powerful dog iN THE WORLD” *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN* “....wow Recardo..you literally just told me your plan like wow… I guess you didn't see my HIDDEN CAMERA BECAUSE YOUR ON THE PRANK SHOWWWWWW!” Recardo looked mega doggo confused. “Wait..what? No I'm serious, I'm going to murder you. I brought you murr.” “Oh thank you” "murr-der” Fluffy ran away on only his hind legs because at this point they're prolly just furries idk man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WERE WRITING THIS IN CLASS ON THE DOC AND AV ADDED THE PRANK PART AND I WAS READING IT AS SHE TYPED IT OUT AND I WAS SIPPIN MY POWERADE AND CHOKED AND IT CAME OUT OF MY NOSE I LAUGHED SO HARD VHJNDFHEBSNMDCIVUHEBDNCVIDJSNHVDHIOFSVJBKFLIOY


	6. wtf is going on rn like i have no ideaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alot happens man, it gets depressing

*play serial killer music at this point or maybe scooby doo theme song lolol* *music montage* Fluffy goes into the office supply closet hoping Recardo won’t find him. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his shirt already: mom's spaghetti. (or maybe dog bones) Recardo’s paw steps can be heard outside the closet as he drags a sledgehammer behind him. The screeching sound leaves a horrible ringing in fluffy's delicate ears. He's never been so terrified in his life. (T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D) Fluffy's breath hitches as he hears recardo stop and snarl towards the door infront of him. The screeching starts up again, getting closer and closer to the closet. Recardo pauses.

"What the-” THEN SUDDENLY METHANY CRASHES THROUGH THE CEILING ON A LADDER LEADING UP TO A HELICOPTER. Methany yells to Recardo “Hey fuck nut! WHERES MY MONEY?” Recardo's eyes widen with fear. “I-I’LL HAVE IT TOMORROW I SWEAR!” Methany looks furious. “NUH UH BITCH” AND SHE SHOOTS HIM THROUGH THE SKULL WITH AN AK 47 AND JUMPS OFF THE LADDER. She rips the door open to find fluffy cowering with fear. “P-please dont hurt me!” Methany scoffs. “That hoe didn't have my cash, i'm not hurting anyone. I'm a hit-man, not a serial killer.” She offers her paw to him and fluffy takes it cautiously. “Where's the boss..?” Methany freezes and looks at the floor. “I… the job's already been done.. Almost.. He's slowly dying in that helicopter.. I fugured out recardo's plan after i'd already done it.. But hurry! We don't have much time, come on!” Fluffy's eyes begin to fill with tears but he quickly wipes them away and climbs the ladder following methany. Once they get to th helicopter fluffy is directed to the backseat where the boss lays with a huge towel pressed up against his stomach. “Fluffy..” The boss is able to choke out. “Boss..” The boss looks at fluffy with glassy eyes. “You are my only friend fluffy… im so sorry..” Fluffy sNiFfLeS. “No.. I'm sorry”   
“That's my boy, always taking the blame to make me feel better.. This is one thing you can't hold against yourself” fluffy nods and carefully hugs muffin. (that right the boss’ name is muffin) “I'll never forget you muffin..” “I'll see you soon…” muffin cups fluffy's cheek with his paw. He closes his eyes slowly, and with a final breath and single tear, he's gone. Fluffy holds back his sobs and lowers his head in sadness. The grief is too great...


End file.
